


*Click* Save, *Click* Save as? Impact Myosotis

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor), Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor



Series: Impacting you with stories (AUs) [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "The Official 501st Legion Chatlog" by Haroldosaur and smug_albatross, Hardcase not liking the Guard was inspired by:, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor
Summary: Impact get's added to a groupchat.
Relationships: CC-3267 | Impact &; 501st, CC-3267 | Impact &; CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Impacting you with stories (AUs) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856437
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yes, another story about Impact. And yes, this series is bunch of stories about Impact in another au's.
> 
>  **NAMES:**  
>  **Rexy old boy/General's Favourite -** Rex **;**  
>  **In Denial -** Denal **;**  
>  **This is a Hard Case -** Hardcase **;**  
>  **Tup(perware)’ika -** Tup **;**  
>  **CC-3267/C. Impact Myosotis/Dead Man Walking/Actual 2nd in command -** Impact (Myosotis) **;**  
>  **Face of the Republic -** Jesse **;**  
>  **Medic 1# -** Coric **;**  
>  **Medic 2# -** Kix **;**  
>  **FourFives/Idiot 1# -** Fives **;**  
>  **Echoing the silence of Fives’ brain/Idiot 2# -** Echo **;**  
>  **#Orderslover -** Dogma **;**  
>  **Infected Eye -** Redeye **;**

**Rexy old boy:** Alright, I'm done.

Rexy old boy _connected the Group Chat_ 501st AKA The Best _to_ GAR Database

**In Denial:** ???????

**Rexy old boy:** I was tired of having to add every trooper here, I could forget someone.

GAR Database _added multiple people to the Group Chat_ 501st AKA The Best

**CC-3267:** …

**CC-3267:** You had already forgotten someone.

**Rexy old boy:** iMPACT!?

**This is a Hard Case:** Commander???????? You are alive???????

**CC-3267:** Yes? Why shouldn't I be?

**Tup(perware)’ika:** Um, who are you?

**CC-3267:**...

**This is a Hard Case:** Kid, that's our _Clone Commander_

CC-3267 _changed its name to_ C. Impact Myosotis

**C. Impact Myosotis:** That's why I put a C in my name.

**Rexy old boy:** Why didn’t you tell us that you were alive?

**C. Impact Myosotis:** Well, now I know why you kept changing my status from alive to dead

**C. Impact Myosotis:** As for your question, how was I to know that you thought that I was dead?

**Face of the Republic:** We held a remembrance a full week on every meal after the ship crashed.

**C. Impact Myosotis:**??????? I was in the medbay two weeks after the mission was officially over because I got separated?????????? I thought you knew.

**Medic 1#:** Who was in charge of your care?

**C. Impact Myosotis:** Ummmmmm, medics Soz and Vinks, I think? 

**C. Impact Myosotis:** Why?

**Medic 2#:** Because any Commander and General should be treated by the head medic and the second in command of the medbay + any personnel below them.

**C. Impact Myosotis:** Oh

**FourFives:** Wait, why didn’t they tell anyone that you were alive?

**C. Impact Myosotis:** I don’t know, they kept calling me a shiny for some reason though, and I was only able to correct them in the second week, as the first one I was too drugged to correct them, by the second week they didn't believe me when I said I wasn’t a shiny.

**Echoing the silence of Fives’ brain:** That’s dumb

**Medic 1#:** *adds another reason why I hate S&V*

**#Orderslover:** But sir, how didn’t you notice that everyone thought that you were dead?

**C. Impact Myosotis:** ...paperwork mostly, and I spent most of the days after sleeping, skipping out a battle that only needed a company.

**Tup(perware)’ika:** What kind of crash could cause you need to do that?

**Rexy old boy:** While the planet we were at had a lot of anti-force plants, it also was weirdly strong in some places, like a forest that was near where we had the crash was stupidly strong in the force, enough that even our General said it was sometimes distracting when he was near it. I’m assuming that you ended up there Impact?

**C. Impact Myosotis:** Yup

**C. Impact Myosotis:** Trust me, it wasn’t fun.

**Medic 1#:** Medbay, now.

**Medic 1#:** I know how the forest was

**Medic 1#:** and you shouldn’t have been cleared in only two weeks

**C. Impact Myosotis:** Can I go later? I’m doing paperwork right now.

**Medic 2#:** No

**C. Impact Myosotis:** ...Technically speaking, I outrank you.

**Medic 1#:** On medical matters? You don’t

**Medic 2#:** So, medbay, now.

**C. Impact Myosotis:** …

**C. Impact Myosotis:** No.

**Medic 2#:** _@Rexy old boy @This is a Hard Case @Face of the Republic @Medic 2#_ get him while I prepare the medbay.

C. Impact Myosotis _has exited the group chat_ 501st AKA The Best

  
  


**Medic 1#:** Oh hell no

Medic 1# _has exited the group chat_ 501st AKA The Best

**In Denial:** RIP Impact, this time really

*********************************************************************

Medic 1# _has entered the group chat_ 501st AKA The Best

Medic 2# _has entered the group chat_ 501st AKA The Best

C. Impact Myosotis _has entered the group chat_ 501st AKA The Best

**Medic 2#:** Now, was it that too bad?

**C. Impact Myosotis:** Yes, you wasted time in a useless check up.

**Medic 1#:** Useless? Not only you haven’t slept in a week, but you have been skipping meals AND have a few untreated injuries from the last battle that could have gotten infected, I wouldn’t call it useless.

**C. Impact Myosotis:** I have paperwork to do.

**Medic 2#:** Bold of you to assume that we would let you go that easily.

**Medic 2#:** _@Tup(perware)’ika_ and _@Infected Eye_ came here and make sure he doesn’t leave please.

**Tup(perwear)’ika:** Will do!

**Infected Eye:** Coming!

**Medic 1#:** Hurry up then, we don’t have all the time in the world, Kix and I need to discuss his meal, and probably sleep, plan.

**C. Impact Myosotis:** Can anyone at least bring me my paperwork?

**Face of the Republic:** _@Medic 1# @Medic 2#_ ?

**Medic 2#:** No

**Medic 1#:** Hell no

**This is a Hard Case:** Sorry Commander, it seems we won’t be able to bring you them.

______

**_Domino Twins_ **

**Idiot 1#:** …I have an Idea

**Idot 2#:** Don’t do it Fives

**Idiot 1#:** Imma gonna do it

**Idiot 2#:** No!!!!! Bad Fives

**Idiot 1#:** :P

______

**FourFives:** _@C. Impact Myosotis_ sorry sir.

FourFives _changed_ C. Impact Myosotis _to_ Dead Man Walking

**Dead Man Walking:**???????

**Rexy old boy:** Latrine Duty. 1. Month.

**FourFives:** Worth it :D

**Echoing the silence of Fives’ brain:** sigh

**Echoing the silence of Fives’ brain:** I tried to stop him sirs.

**Dead Man walking:** It’s fine? I guess.

**FourFives:** You don’t mind?

**Dead Man walking:** Not really? It’s just a nickname and I can change it if I want it.

_________

**_We lead this Battalion_ **

_6 Months ago_

**Actual 2nd in command:** You better not be hiding injuries 

**General's Favourite:** Don't worry, as I said, Coric cleared me

**General's Favourite:** See you at the LAAT/I!

**Actual 2nd in command:** See ya

_Today_

**Actual 2nd in command:** Should I have reacted badly to the name change??????

**Actual 2nd in command:** Rex?

**General's Favourite:** Sorry, haven't used this group chat in a while

**General's Favourite:** Anyway

**General's Favourite:** Not really?????

**General's Favourite:** I mean, it's making fun of your situation

**General's Favourite:** tbh pretty sure that everyone expected you to be a bit offended.

**General's Favourite:** but it's fine that you aren't

**Actual 2nd in command:** …alright, if you say so.

_______

**FourFives:** Really? Huh, didn't expect that.

**FourFives:** _@Rexy old boy_ does that mean I'm free of Latrine Duty?

  
 **Rexy old boy:** No.


	2. Leave's and Hardace punishment pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 501st is going on a leave, and Hardcase is getting a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> ****
> 
> # NAMES:
> 
> ****
> 
>   * **Face of the Republic -** Jesse;
>   * **Dead Man Walking -** Impact (Myosotis);
>   * **Medic 1# -** Coric;
>   * **Tup(perware)’ika -** Tup;
>   * **Rexy old boy -** Rex;
>   * **FourFives -** Fives;
>   * **Echoing the silence of Fives’ brain -** Echo;
>   * **Listen to my Mixtape -** Mixer;
>   * **This is a Hard Case/Weak -** Hardcase;
>   * **In Denial -** Denal;
>   * **Medic 2# -** Kix;
>   * **Infected Eye -** Redeye;
>   * **BRidge -** Ridge;
>   * **6+10=16 -** Six-Ten;
>   * **Del -** Del;
>   * **Nax -** Nax;
>   * **Seer -** Zeer;
>   * **Cane -** Kano;
>   * **Attie -** Attie;
> 


**Face of the Republic:** _@Dead Man Walking_ how’s the medbay time?

**Dead Man Walking:** Horrible.

**Medic 1#:** Just because we get you to actually take care of yourself doesn’t mean it’s bad.

**Dead Man Walking:** You are not letting me do my work.

**Tup(perware)’ika:** Does that mean you don’t like Redeye and I cuddles?  _ :pleading_face: _

**Dead Man Walking:** They are great Vod’ika, but I have paperwork to do.

**Rexy old boy:** Yeah, talking about that.

**Rexy old boy:** The other day me and  _ @FourFives _ went to check your paperwork to see where we could help and

**Rexy old boy:** why the Kark do you have the General’s paperwork and a big part of mine?

**Dead Man Walking:** …

**Dead Man Walking:** The General doesn’t know how to do the paperwork and you need to rest after the battles.

**Rexy old boy:** Yeah, no, I understand the General part (which btw we can either teach him or divide the paperwork between us) but you should leave my paperwork to myself, ok?

**Dead Man Walking:**

**Rexy old boy:** Impact,  _ understood _ ?

**Dead Man Walking:** Fine

**Dead Man Walking:** But you are not allowed to leave the medbay’s after battle until the medics clear you

**Rexy old boy:** Then neither are you

**Dead Man Walking:** ... well-played vod, well played.

**Face of the Republic:** Do you both agree with the terms?

**Rexy old boy:** yes

**Dead Man Walking:** Yes.

**Face of the Republic:** Then I declare this deal accepted

**FourFives:** What the Kark did we just witness

**Echoing the silence of Fives’ brain:** I don’t know and I’m too scared to find out.

***************************************************

**Tup(perware)’ika:** When are we going to reach Coruscant?

**Listen to my Mixtape:** Why? So eager to leave us?

**Tup(perware)’ika:** No!!!!!

**Tup(perware)’ika:** I just ordered hair care products online and they arrived yesterday night, the Guard is, well, guarding it until I arrive.

**This is a Hard Case:** Ew the Guard

**Dead Man Walking:** Latrine duty 5 weeks

**Rexy old boy:** KP duty 5 weeks

**FourFives:** ...RIP Hardcase, but why?????

**Dead Man Walking:** Commander Thorn is my Batchmate.

**Rexy old boy:** I was adopted by Commander Fox's batch.

**Rexy old boy:** Huh, didn’t know that Impact

**Dead Man Walking:** There are probably a few things you don’t know about me

**Rexy old boy:** ... true

**Dead Man Walking:** Anyway

**Dead Man Walking:** As for your question  _ @Tup(perware)’ika _ , we should arrive in two days.

**Tup(perware)’ka:** Alright, thank you

**Dead Man Walking:** No problem

**FourFives:** Wait, did you memorize the dates? Not even Dogma or Echo do that

**Dead Man Walking:** Yes

**FourFives:** Huh, alright.

**In Denial:** Anyway, who’s down to go to the 79’s the moment we arrive?

**This is a Hard Case:** I’m in

**Echoing the silence of Fives’ brain:** I’m in, but only to keep you guys inline

**FourFives:** Suuuuuuuure, Echo, that’s why

**FourFives:** Anyway, I’m in

**Face of the Republic:** Count me in

**Medic 1#:** When I’m free of my duties, sure

**Medic 2#:** That’s why I like being only the second in command

**Medic 2#:** Anyway, I’m going

**Rexy old boy:** When I’m free from General Skywalker I will go

**FourFives:** _ @Dead Man Walking _ , sir?

**Dead Man Walking:** Can’t, I already told THorn that I would help out the Guard as usual.

**Rexy old boy:** wait what

**This is a Hard Case:** Why are you helping the Guard????????????? Are you leaving us?

**Dead Man Walking:** I’m not leaving, the Guard just needs as much help as it can get.

**This is a Hard Case:** ...wtk, can’t they do their jobs properly?

**Dead Man Walking:** …

**Dead Man Walking:** You no longer are on Latrine duty

**This is a Hard Case:** ????????thanks??????????

**Dead Man Walking:** Instead, you will join me on helping the Guard on our leave.

**This is a Hard Case:** You can’t do that!

**Dead Man Walking:** We are only in Coruscant for a week, it will be less time. Harder, but less time. As for if I can or can’t do it, I’m the ARC Commander of this karking Legion, I can do what I want.

**This is a Hard Case:** _@Rexy old boy_ help please!

**Rexy old boy:** Sorry Hardcase, but he is right, he can do it.

**This is a Hard Case:** D:

**FourFives:** F in the chat for Hardcase

**Face of the Republic:** F

**Echoing the silence of Fives’ brain:** f

**Medic 1#:** F

**Medic 2#:** F

**In Denial:** F

**Tup(perware)’ika:** F

**Infected Eye:** F

**Listen to my Mixtape:** F

**6+10=16** : F

**BRidge:** F

**Del:** F

**Nax:** F

**Seer:** f

**Cane:** f

**Attie:** F

**This is a Hard Case:** Kriff you guys

******************************************

Dead Man Walking _entered the chat_ 501st AKA The Best

This is a Hard Case _ entered the chat _ 501st AKA The Best

**This is a Hard Case:** Ow,,,,

Dead Man Walking _changed_ This is a Hard Case _name to_ Weak

  
  


**Weak:** how?????? am I????? weak??????? That patrol was harder than some missions!

**Dead Man Walking:** 1) it’s the first day, not even finished yet, and you are already complaining like a shiny

**Dead Man Walking:** 2)you got one of the near-easy patrols in the middle-class area, as you insisted that you could ‘deal’ with a harder one.

**Weak:** D:

**Weak:** I’m now afraid of what's under the surface.

**Dead Man Walking:** You should be, you should be.

**Medic 1#:** *eyes* do  _ @Medic 2#  _ and I need to take you guys away from the Guard?

**Dead Man Walking:** Too late

  
**Dead Man Walking:** Me and Hardcase are honorary members, there’s nothing you can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> ****
> 
> # NAMES:
> 
>   * **Face of the Republic -** Jesse;
>   * **Dead Man Walking -** Impact (Myosotis);
>   * **Medic 1# -** Coric;
>   * **Tup(perware)’ika -** Tup;
>   * **Rexy old boy -** Rex;
>   * **FourFives -** Fives;
>   * **Echoing the silence of Fives’ brain -** Echo;
>   * **Listen to my Mixtape -** Mixer;
>   * **This is a Hard Case/Weak -** Hardcase;
>   * **In Denial -** Denal;
>   * **Medic 2# -** Kix;
>   * **Infected Eye -** Redeye;
>   * **BRidge -** Ridge;
>   * **6+10=16 -** Six-Ten;
>   * **Del -** Del;
>   * **Nax -** Nax;
>   * **Seer -** Zeer;
>   * **Cane -** Kano;
>   * **Attie -** Attie;
> 

> 
> **P.S.:** I am horrible with nicknames, so if you have a suggestion (especially for Del, Nax and Attie), feel free to comment it OR to send an ask with it!
> 
>  **EDIT:** Help share this fic! Click [here](https://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/post/629795600023584768/click-save-click-save-as-impact-myosotis) and reblog!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to leave Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  **Names:**
> 
>   * Dead Man Walking/Actual 2nd in command - Impact (Myosotis);
>   * Face of the Republic - Jesse;
>   * Medic 1# - Coric;
>   * Tup(perware)’ika - Tup;
>   * Rexy old boy/General's Favourite/Gow - Rex;
>   * FourFives - Fives;
>   * Echoing the silence of Fives’ brain - Echo;
>   * Listen to my Mixtape - Mixer;
>   * This is a Hard Case/Weak - Hardcase;
>   * In Denial - Denal;
>   * Medic 2# - Kix;
>   * Infected Eye - Redeye;
>   * BRidge - Ridge;
>   * 6+10=16 - Six-Ten; 
>   * Del/Coffee (De)a(l)er - Del; 
>   * Nax/Nax my problem - Nax; 
>   * Seer - Zeer;
>   * Cane - Kano;
>   * Attie/Attention - Attie;
> 

> 
> I hope you like it! ~~And sorry for the long wait.~~

Weak _ has entered the chat  _ 501st AKA The Best

**Weak:** My b o n e s hurt

**Dead Man Walking:** That's because you are Weak™

**Weak:** I'm not! Just the Guard has different limits

**Dead Man Walking:** Suuuuure, keep lying to yourself

**Weak:** D:

**Medic 1#:** Should I be worried?

**Weak:** Yes

**Dead Man Walking:** No

**Rexy old boy:** …

**Rexy old boy:** Excuse me I’m just going to ask Fox what the kriff is up the Guard

Rexy old boy _ has gone offline _

**Dead Man Walking:** Welp, Rex is about to be shocked

**Dead Man Walking:** Hopefully he will react better than you did  _ @Weak _

**Weak:** I had a totally reasonable reaction, sir

**Dead Man Walking:** Nah, it wasn’t

**FourFives:** Ok, I’m curious now, what are you talking about? Is the Guard not what we expected?

**Weak:** ...let’s just say I will be helping them on our breaks in Coruscant from now on and punch anyone who speaks badly of them

**FourFives:** I am now Concerned tm

Rexy old boy _ is now online _

**Rexy old boy:** _@Dead man Walking_ do you mind covering for me while I take care of some Senators?

**Dead Man Walking:** Rex, no, it’s illegal and you would make it more of a pain for the Guard because of your actions would reflect badly on the clones, and they are always in Coruscant so they would take the brunt of it + it would pain them to have to hurt a vod

**Rexy old boy:** ...fine

**Echoing the silence of Fives’ brain:** Yeah, I am now also concerned

**Rexy old boy:** You should be

**Dead Man Walking:** You should be

**Weak:** You should be

*********************************************

Dead Man Walking _ is now offline _

*********************************************

**Tup(perware)’ika:** Hey! I have been told by General Skywalker to inform you guys that there was a change of plans and we are to depart from Coruscant in a few hours!

**Face of the Republic:** What? You kidding

**Medic 2#:** I don’t think he is, I just got the official mission report

**In Denial:** Awww ma, this sucks

**Weak:** Kark, I better inform Impact

**Weak:** @ _ Dead Man Walking _ answer your comm

**Rexy old boy:** Where is even Impact? We were supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago but he still hasn’t appeared

**Weak:** I don’t know, let me ask around

**Weak:** Ok, I’m back, apparently Commander Fox had an emergency mission from the Chancellor and he needed Commander Thire and Commander Impact’s help with it, they are unsure when they will return

**Face of the Republic:** Couldn’t he have warned us at least?

**Weak:** From what I understand, it was all sudden and it was needed no comm communication, so I assume he had to turn off his comm

**Rexy old boy:** Well, I hope they finish the mission before we leave so he doesn’t get left behind

************************************

Dead Man Walking _ is now online _

**Rexy old boy:** Impact! Gow was the mission? We are living in an hour so you better be here by then

**Face of the Republic:** Gow

**Medic 1#:** Gow

**Tup(perware)’ika:** Gow

**FourFives:** Gow

**Dead Man Walking:** Gow

**Echoing the silence of Fives’ brain:** Gow

**Listen to my Mixtape:** Gow

**Weak:** Gow

**In Denial:** Gow

**Medic 2#:** Gow

**Infected Eye:** Gow

**BRidge:** Gow

**6+10=16:** Gow

**Coffee (De)a(l)er:** Gow

**Nax my problem:** Gow

**Seer:** Gow

**Cane:** Gow

**Attention:** Gow

**Rexy old boy:** Shut up

Dead Man Walking _changed_ Rexy old boy _’s name to_ Gow

**Dead Man Walking:** But to answer your question, it was fine, I will arrive in 15 minutes

**Medic 2#:** Please came by the medbay so we can check you over, we know that the Guard Medics checked you over but Coric and I would prefer to check you over ourselves

**Dead Man Walking:** Alright

_____________

**_We led this battalion_ **

**Actual 2nd in command:** I lied, I don’t think that the mission went well, I don’t even  _ remember _ the karking mission

**General’s Favourite:** what

**Actual 2nd in command:** I honestly don’t know what happened, one minute I was on my way to meet you when I received a call, the next thing I know I was laying in one of the beds in the Guard Medbay

**General’s Favourite:** Maybe you just need more rest

**Actual 2nd in command:** Rex, neither Thire  _ or  _ Fox remember what happened, following what they said this is common occurrence, they just didn’t tell me because they were worried that if I knew it would happen to me too

**General’s Favourite:** Well, kark

**General’s Favourite:** Can’t we check who called you and investigate them?

**Actual 2nd in command:** That could work had it not been the fact that my comm’s call list is now clear, I have zero records of who called me,  _ ever _

**General’s Favourite:** What do we do now?

  
**Actual 2nd in command:** I don’t know, I honestly don’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and leave a kudos! And if you want, leave something on my inbox ( **Tumblr:** [@mrfandomwars](https://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> #  **Names:**
> 
>   * Dead Man Walking/Actual 2nd in command - Impact (Myosotis);
>   * Face of the Republic - Jesse;
>   * Medic 1# - Coric;
>   * Tup(perware)’ika - Tup;
>   * Rexy old boy/General's Favourite/Gow - Rex;
>   * FourFives - Fives;
>   * Echoing the silence of Fives’ brain - Echo;
>   * Listen to my Mixtape - Mixer;
>   * This is a Hard Case/Weak - Hardcase;
>   * In Denial - Denal;
>   * Medic 2# - Kix;
>   * Infected Eye - Redeye;
>   * BRidge - Ridge;
>   * 6+10=16 - Six-Ten; 
>   * Del/Coffee (De)a(l)er - Del; 
>   * Nax/Nax my problem - Nax; 
>   * Seer - Zeer;
>   * Cane - Kano;
>   * Attie/Attention - Attie;
> 


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or to send an ask to my Tumblr ([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!
> 
>  **P.S.:** I start school today, and it will occupy most of the afternoon + this is a year of exams, so while I will try to update every story, no promises.


End file.
